dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kureno
Kureno is the human transmigrant of the former galactic tyrant, lord frieza. As a transmigrant of a being who ascended to the status of a god, kureno is regarded as one of the most dangeorus future elements ever to be conceived of in the universe, and was born with the potential of frieza due to the galactic tyrant having attempted one last time to ensure his revival within the universe, causing the effect of spiritual migration. Kureno struggles on the path between good and evil fighting a war outside and within himself, constantly struggling against the presence and ill intent of frieza who remains buried within the depths of his psyche. Appearance Kureno is a young adult with a surprisingly lean build in spite of his enormous power. The fact that he is the metaphysical transmigrant of frieza is reflective in his physiology in this regard. A young male with short black hair, kureno is an unassuming individual without anything truly oustanding about his physical appearance which could suggest that he is indeed the return of one of the deadliest and most powerful tyrants of destruction the universe has ever been sieged by, something he himself regards as satirical and ridiculous. Personality Kureno is a normal human being. He is not a trained warrior, nor a fighter. He is a real person with real fears and doubts in himself. As such he is depicted as being an extremely real individual who was forced into a corner and had to deal with the fact he is destined to be what is essentially the reincarnation of a powerful entity. Kureno is dedicated to giving himself a distinctive identity, he is not frieza, he will not accept frieza, he will deny and resist his presence no matter what. Presence of Frieza Frieza lives on indirectly as a spiritual phantasm within the depths of kureno's psyche. Frieza is always goading and heckling kureno, tormenting him and forcing him into emotional corners. This has had a lasting effect on kureno's psyche, something which has transformed him into a living mental minefield with what seems to be multiple personality disorder, subsequently prone to fits of blind rage and taking sick, psychotic pleasure in fighting and breaking down others, extreme to the point that it sometimes seems frieza himself has taken over kureno's mind. History Early Life Abilities Kureno has all of frieza's moves, techniques, and fighting skills embedded into his very DNA and muscles due to the fact he is the galactic tyrants transmigrant. Though he does not have full access to them, he is working endlessly so as to subjugate the power of frieza which is constantly tempting him to give in to the forces of darkness. Fighting Skills Memories and genetic data leaks through the cracks every now and then, transforming kureno into a deadly force of nature on par with the galactic tyrant himself. Though it takes considerable mental duress and emotional upheaval for frieza's presence to leak through his psyche to the point of manifesting in the physical. Kureno is currently undergoing active training so as to conquer frieza's fighting skills under the tutelage of numerous figures including son goku, the kaioshin, and bills and whis themselves. Ki Manipulation Kureno has all of frieza's techniques and attacks at his disposal, though due to the high risk on his psyche and the emotional torment it puts him through to use them without proper traning, he refrains from unleashing them. Instead kureno performs a number of techniques he inherited from son goku and a numer of other individuals who have taken the liberty of training him in order to help him master his power. Transformation 100% Power: 'Like his former self, Kureno is capable of unleashing the true extent of his power. This provides him with a stat boost which makes him powerful to the point of being worlds apart from his previous self. Doing so puts an immense strain on his body, and extended fighting within this transformation will begin to take an immense toll on kureno's physiology, eventually ripping him apart from the inside due to the extreme power focused within him. Any other forms are obsolete due to the fact that kureno is generally considered to be the equivalent of frieza's "final form" right before 100 percent power is unleashed. '"Resurrection of Frieza" - 'Kureno's strongest form. Though the transformation doesn't have a real name it was coined by one of kureno's allies upon witnessing the transformation. This form transforms kureno to the point that he almost doesn't resemble his human self at all anymore. The god power that frieza obtained during his revival awakens in kureno's being, giving him access to it. His body now bares an extreme resemblance to frieza himself and his power is astonishing. While in this form kureno is neither frieza nor himself, but rather a fusion of the two personality's creating a cold and unsympathetic warrior of pure wrath and hatred. Quotes *"I'm not frieza. But i'm not a normal human being either. A real person with real likes and dislikes, with real fears and real doubts in myself. For some reason i've been given a power that I don't understand. I'm not a warrior, i'm not the savior of the universe. But I am a good person. I won't let darkness consume me nor will I let those precious to me fall victim due to my own actions anymore"'' Trivia *Kureno is meant to be a tragic and much more mature character for the dragon ball universe. Many aspects of his personality are based directly on Ken Kaneki from Sui Ishida's Tokyo Ghoul, such as the constant torment he is forced to bare alone in regards to his relationship with his inner self. *'''Kureno(紅野, Literally meaning; "Crimson Plains") is a name I got from entering my actual name in a generator which supposedly would tell me my name if it were actually in japanese. Of course such a thing is impossible, but still, the name stuck with me so I have decided to use it for every main character that I will create on wikia. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transmigrant Category:DysphoricTorment Category:Humans Category:Characters